1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems and, in particular, to voltage generators.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A negative voltage generator (NVG) can generate a negative voltage. A NVG can include an oscillator that provides a clock signal to a charge pump that is used in generating the negative voltage. A charge pump is a type of direct-current to direct-current converter. The charge pump can use one or more capacitors as energy storage elements to create a low voltage power source for the negative voltage provided by the NVG. The charge pump can include switching device(s) to selectively electrically connect voltages to the one or more capacitors. Clock feedthrough and/or noise spurs caused by a charge pump can undesirably impact performance of other circuit elements in an electronic system.